


Worthy of Love

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Guilt, POV Beatrice von Kircheisen, Post-Kei Route(Dies Irae), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Femslash February prompt 9: Shame.Beatrice never believed herself worthy of Eleonore's love.Post- Kei Route.
Relationships: Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149401





	Worthy of Love

_Forgive me, for I have sinned,_

_Born out of loyalty, your will I once defied._

The shame Beatrice felt as she spoke these words would never fade; she would not let it happen. As she knelt in her room, Thrud Walkure held tightly in her hands, Beatrice tore herself apart, ashamed of herself.

_Idiot._

_Fool._

_Naive._

_Brat._

She deserved every single insult ever lobbed at her by others, both by _her_ and all the others. She was a fool, an idiot who deserved to die in disgrace.

_I’m naught but a fool, never your equal,_

_So let your fires have their fill._

How could she have ever entertained the possibility of being good enough for _her_?

_Fare-the-well, my dear, bright child!_

And yet here _she_ was, tossing her scrapes of affection, and Beatrice still lapped them up like a pathetic child, pretending it was enough.

_I’ll present you with the most fervorous of flames,_

_No bride shall ever be your equal._

Because she knew she didn’t deserve Eleonore von Wittenburg’s love.

How could she ever be deserving of those bright flames?

“ _Idiot_ ,” a pair of warm, strong arms enveloped her from behind. “ _You’re the only one worthy of my love._ ”


End file.
